End Of The World
by BatRocha
Summary: Comashipping: after a gym battle paul just wants to move on to the next gym, All that changes when Ash asks him to a battle. He didn't expect him to be stuck with him to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Don't mind me, just changing the first chapter slightly.

* * *

The gym was less challenging than I thought it would be, it was a bit disappointing to know that was the best my town's gym had to offer.

I entered the Poke mart, and was not so pleasantly surprised to see Ash and his merry gang checking out the front counter. They were talking animatedly until they all broke off into a laugh. It seemed they still hadn't noticed me which was all well with me. I wasn't in the mood to deal with their chatter so late in the afternoon, but I needed to restock on potions before I set off on my journey. So begrudgingly I continued to make my way into the store, catching the group's attention immediately. It's to be expected when the store was about the size of a small apartment.

"Hey Paul, how are you?" Ash asked giving his customary smile, his Pikachu perched comfortably on his shoulder. His friends were crowding around him. Dawn and her Piplup being glaring with open hostility. She never really did like me, the feeling was mutual.

"Good." I said casually, sidestepping the group to reach my desired location to the back of the store, which I did reach, just not alone.

"That's great, so did you get your gym badge yet."

"Yes." I said glancing at the potions they had on stock. They didn't have my brand.

"That's great, congratulations." He said happily, his Pikachu adding his two cents of cheerfulness.

"Thanks."

I wasn't sure if this conversation was really going anywhere. I highly hoped it wasn't because all I wanted at this point was to get my supplies and go. It didn't help that now that my brand wasn't there I had to check to see if there a similar alternative.

"So, I was wondering." Ash said carefully taking a step right next to me so I would see him in my peripheral vision. "Could we have a battle, you know so I can practice for my upcoming gym battle."

"Can't, I have to be on my way to the next gym." I grabbed one of the potions from off the shelves, it was green. The label said something along the lines of 'guaranteed to make your Pokemon feel better in no time flat'. I scoffed putting it back on the shelf.

"Would you at least look at him when he's talking to you" I felt someone grab my shoulder swerving me so I could face the group. The girl, Dawn, if I recall, was glaring. Brock had a small frown on his face, and Ash just looked sheepish.

This was getting to be more annoying than I thought, and too much of a headache.

"Does it matter?" I sighed, rubbing my head "I'm talking aren't I."

The girl just glared gripping my shoulder harder before letting go, and turning away to the entrance of the store. "I'm going back to the Poke Center." She huffed. "I can't stand being near that guy. Ash forget him and come on, Brock you too."

Brock gave a little wave and followed Dawn. Ash stayed behind fidgeting. I had a feeling he wouldn't leave until he had that battle.

"If you're willing to wait, than we can have a battle one on one, that's it. I have to get going."

He jumped excited at the prospect. "Thanks Paul."

I shook my head, slightly disturbed by my decision.

It was better to at least get it out of the way. Ash had a tendency to be stubborn about these sorts of things and didn't really leave me alone until I was out of the vicinity of a town or area. Giving Ash a battle was simpler in the long run. I just hoped he would stay quiet.

"So any specific Brand you're looking for?"

Maybe I should have started negations with 'the quiet game.'

I finished the rest of my shopping as quickly as I could. Ash was a great motivator since he would not stop asking questions and I wanted to get this battle over with and get as far away from him as possible. We went out into the forest so we could have enough room.

"Alright let's get this over with." I said taking out a poke ball from my pocket.

"You ready Pikachu?" Ash said a wide smile on his face. His Pikachu nodded jumping to the ground with a determined look on his face.

I shook head and started getting ready to throw the poke ball, just when he threw a peculiar thing happened. A ball of pink light came floating towards us. The ball was transparent and it also seemed to have this, this strong power surrounding it.

We started to run; it didn't make a difference the ball only came at us faster. Then it consumed us both. Escalating us higher up in the sky, Pikachu was left on the ground. Ash started to scream pikachu, pushing me out of the way and try to break the wall of light to no avail.

Before I had time to shut him up to get us out of this situation, a shadowball hit us, lucky for us our pink ball didn't break instantly, but it did crack. The push of the shadowball sent Ash flying towards me, causing me to lose my breath.

Then something happened. Right in the horizon a large dark wave passed over the land, covering everything leaving shadows in its wake. I didn't have to admire the peculiar event since another shadowball was coming our way. Unconsciously I grabbed on to the closest thing there, Ash.

The shadowball was getting closer. It was so close it could crush into our sphere to drop us to our deaths. I closed, my eyes to wait for the inevitable impact.

It never came.

Slowly, cautiously, I opened my eyes. There right in front of me was a large white dragon. Pink orbs were encrusted on its shoulders. Distinct lines covered all of its body. There was no mistaking it, this large Pokémon was none other than Palkia, a legendary. It roared as the pink shield it used to protect us from the shadowball dispersed.

Palkia wasn't the only one keeping us company in the air. Darkrai appeared, before us, but he seemed odd.

Darkrai seemed to have a hypnotized look.

* * *

Expect changes in the next three chapters I think. If you miss the old chapter I'll have it on my tumblr account or something.

unrelated subject American Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

There are a few changes here not as many as the first but well yeah.

* * *

So many questions raced through my head. Why were we in a pink sphere? Why were two legendary's here. No answers came, which is to be expected, I couldn't even do anything in the outcome of a problem that could cost me my life. The only thing I could do was wait for my fate to unfold.

Another roar, Darkrai was ready to use another shadowball. Palkia turned around to look at us, no me, was he going to attack to? Then slowly we began to descend. Palkia started to go right back into battle, seeming to be on the defensive.

When we reached the ground the sphere disappeared leaving us in a shadow wasteland. Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. Ash was up the moment we reached the ground. Resuming to calling Pikachu's name after ten minutes of calling, I figured there was no point. We were alone, that was obvious. The wind blew if only slightly, but the sound nearby melodies from forest Pokémon were gone, and I had a feeling so was Pikachu.

"No point in calling" I told Ash from a distance, "He's not here, nobody's here. Let's go to veilstone, Pikachu probably went there to get help." He needed to relax and be quiet, nobody got anywhere through panicking.

"No," He said stubbornly, looking up at tree to see if Pikachu was hiding in the trees. "I have to find Pikachu."

I shook my head taking out a pokeball from my back pocket.

"Fine, I'll take out my Honchkrow to look for Pikachu."

I threw the poke ball, waiteing for Honchkrow to show up. Honchkrow never appeared. my poke ball was on the ground sealed shut. Weird, I picked the ball up again and threw, nothing. I tried a different poke ball just in case Honchkrow was just being difficult. There was no difference, my Pokémon weren't coming out. I know because I tried all of them, nothing.

"We can't look for your Pikachu at the moment." I said picking up my unopened poke balls. "Something happened, I don't know what, but we have to go to veilstone."

Ash threw me a heated look. "No! I'm not leaving without Pikachu!"

"Your being irrational, things aren't normal right now. We have to work together right now."

Ash crossed his arms. It didn't look like he was going to change his mind, and honestly I didn't want to play this game.

"Not without Pikachu." He stressed, turning around and resuming his search.

" Waste your time. I don't care."

"Fine, I'll look for Pikachu by myself!"

"Fine, see if I care!" Walking away I went to veilstone. I took out my flashlight from my backpack and tried to turn it on. It didn't, which was odd, I put a fresh set of batteries this morning. I smacked the flashlight a few times and finally it turns on but the light was extremely dim.

Batteries must've been a dude. I should a get fresh pair when I get to Reggies house.

When veilstone was in view, it was as silent. All the lights were off, the stars weren't even twinkling; only the moon illuminated the town, my hometown. No one was outside, cars stayed in their place unmoving. Slowly I walked to Reggie's house. The inside of the house was untouched.

Reggie usual was getting ready to feed his Pokémon at this time. I entered the kitchen, no one was inside. I checked his room, still no one. After an hour of looking I concluded that Reggie was nowhere in this house. What exactly happened to this town?

A crash echoed in the muffled silence, feeling me with hope that my brother was here after all. It came from the living room; I rushed to the living room, hoping beyond hope that it was my brother. Nobody was there, my brother's gym badges lay on the ground. Then the badges started to rise, heading towards me. Now I did what any normal person would have done, I ran. I ran past the door, past the streets, everything, until I reached the forest, panting, gasping taking deep, long breaths.

I need to relax, think. The whole towns is gone, Reggie's missing. My Pokémon won't come out. There must be a logical explanation. These weird occurrences happened after Palkia raised us up in the air. Palkia is a Pokémon that can control dimensions. Did Palkia take us to another dimension? If so what was is Darkrai doing here. What was that dark wave that crossed the land? Why could I still go to veilstone? Is it a parallel dimension to our dimension?

One thing for sure, I'm on my own. I'll figure out a way to get out of here soon. The only thing I can think of is going back to Palkia to take me back. I wonder If Palkia is still fighting Darkrai. Well I'll find out when I find him. There is a possibility that Darkrai's fighting Palkia because he just wants to go home. He must have been taken here by accident along with Ash and me. It's a long –shot but it's the only conclusion that I can come up with.

Then there was Ash…

A scream erupted, a few yards away.

* * *

Unrelated Subject: medicate: Breaking Benjamin


	3. Electabuzz

Hooray! chapter 3!

* * *

The screaming continued, and to my ears it seemed endless, rushing through the brush, ignoring the stiff sticks ripping into my clothes cutting into my skin. Even when the screaming stopped, I could still hear the horrific imitation my brain played over and over again.

On any normal occasion I wouldn't be fazed. I was accustomed to trainers screaming in joy, sadness, but pain. That was different. In the world I lived in such a blood-curdling scream never existed. Not even in my nightmares, but here it was and I couldn't help myself from running to the source. It didn't occur to me what could have caused Ash to scream like that, and whatever creature did so would still be lurking around. All I did was just run, allowing my legs to take me away.

Looking around I searched frantically for the boy who traveled with me to this distinct world. Until, I found him struggling for breath, hovering above the ground by something that was invisible to me. The only indication that something was there was shadows circling Ash's neck.

Ash clawed at his neck only injuring himself in the process. He looked at me for a moment, his lips turning blue, his eyes starting glazing over, as his lips moved slowly, forming a word I could only make out as 'Paul' before his eyes closed.

Where all I did was just stand there, as the shadows around Ash's neck moved away lazily into the air making Ash fall to the ground with a loud thump.

I wondered briefly if Ash was dead, which sent a small surge of panic into my chest. If Ash was gone then there really was no one else in this creepy world but me and this monster of a shadow. I've always enjoyed being alone but I have never fooled myself into thinking that I would survive by myself. If I didn't have human company in the cities, if briefly, then I had the Pokémon in the forests. I had the small sounds of nature to assure me that I wasn't alone, but here I dint even have the comfort of the wind whistling into the air, telling me that at least something was alive but I heard nothing, everything was dead, and now my companion might be part of the many that have grown quiet.

I glared at the shadow; I didn't allow that small tinge of fear I had for this 'thing' allow it to control me. I needed all my attention on surviving not on the possibility that I could die. Gritting my teeth I took a step to the side to get a better view of the dark area around Ash.

Then a loud chuckle vibrated the air, a familiar chuckle that I've only heard inside the police station, Officer Jenny.

"Interesting, you stand, yet you know of my power. You stare but not with fear, with anger." Another loud chuckle started to escape the dark monster, with a darker edge then before. "Human do you not even fear me, most would."

"I'm not most. What are you doing here?"

"The human talks too, my, my you are different." The shadow started to slink its way closer to Paul, who stayed glued to his spot. "I don't know if you're brave or immensely stupid Human."

"You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Testy, testy, patience is a virtue Humane. I guess I should inform you. Think of it as a little reward for making it this far."

Paul clinched his fists, wishing fervently that he could just punch this hovering puff of smoke, but of course that would be impossible now.

"You see, I'm a penumbra, a creature of an eclipse. That's the only time we come out you see, but you see we're tired of that. We want to roam all over the world, but you know how rare eclipses are. So we all thought of a plan, why not create an eternal eclipse."

Paul blinked, narrowing his eyes. "That's impossible, an eclipse can only occur when the moon blocks the sun, and as we all know the earth is always in motion, which includes the moon."

"It's not impossible, we just achieved it." The shadow started laughing hysterically at what he thought was a joke. "There was however a flaw in our plan, you humans and of course your little pets."

"What did you do to them?" Paul growled, his nails digging deeper into his skin.

"Nothing much, they just went 'poof'. Now as much as I've enjoyed gloating I do have to be rid of you. Tie up all the loose ends if you know what I mean."

Paul took a large step back, as the shadow raced to him, laughing as went. Paul opened his clenched fists, as he hurriedly dug into his pocket for his poke ball. They didn't work last time, there was no solar power energy to release them, but if there is one Pokémon that can create their own energy, perhaps they could open their pokeballs.

"Electabuzz, Standby!" Paul threw his pokeball, hoping against hope that it would open, it didn't. It landed on the ground. The sound seemed louder than it really was. The penumbra just laughed.

"You really thought that thing would open. Good try though." The penumbra came closer.

"Electabuzz, Thunder!"

The ball stayed where it was not moving an inch.

"I told you it was futile." The penumbra whispered, grabbing hold of Paul's neck as he slowly squeezed, taking Paul higher, above the ground. "It took your friend four minutes to die; I wonder how long it will take you." The shadows grip became tighter, making Paul grab onto something that wasn't really there.

One more try. "Electabuzz….Thunderpunch and if…will have….your head …platter." Paul wheezed, before he closed his eyes, the voice of the shadow fading out every so often as he felt himself go limp.

Until he felt himself fall to the ground, his breath returning, as he greedily took in gulps of air. He didn't even care that his ass hurt like hell. He was more than happy then to have the sweet luxuary of breathing.

The penumbra that was only a moment ago choking him to death was facing off with his Electabuzz, who was dealing considerable damage to the monster. The shadow always seemed to disappear slightly every single time Electabuzz attacked.

Paul started to have a small coughing fit, before he remembered who else was with him. He started running to Ash, paying no attention to the headache that started to from form the loss of oxygen to his brain.

When he reached Ash, he started to kneel to his side. Looking for any obvious signs that he was alive, there wasn't. There was no steady rise of his chest, no color in his face. Paul placed two fingers to Ash's neck and no heartbeat.

Paul started to do chest compressions. Stopping every so often to make sure he was breathing again but he wasn't. Paul grimaced slightly at what he had to do next. He parted his lips staring at them for a few seconds, before he pressed his lips against them, breathing into him, before beginning the chest compressions all over again.

Then by a small miracle Ash started to cough, but the downside of it was that he was coughing into Paul's mouth.

"P-Paul…" is all that escaped his mouth before he started having coughing fit.

"Relax, just take deep breaths"

Ash nodded slowly, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

Paul turned back to Electabuzz fight, which by now was done with his fight, and was now walking to Paul's side. The penumbra was gone.

"There's one problem that's gone."

* * *

Well I told you this story wasn't dead.

Unrelated subject: josh is talking


	4. Quiet

Wow, two chapters in one month, it really is the End of the World. I just want to say thanks to all my new reviewers and the people who added this to their story alerts it really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, honestly this one almost made me go crazy. Icouldn't think of anything to write, i knew what I wanted but that's chapters for you.

* * *

I looked at Electabuzz closely, trying to see if he was injured during his battle with the Penumbra, but I checked over him slowly, trying to waste as much time as I could before I would have to give my attention to the boy on the floor. Time which unfortunately went by quickly since Electabuzz wasn't even harmed in the slightest, he didn't even seem tired.

I sighed for perhaps the hundredth time that day as I turned to look at the boy who was lying on the floor, twiddling with a small blade of grass. He was so abnormally pale, it was to be expected but I couldn't help feel irritated. Not even one day has gone by in this dark world and already one of us has almost died, excuse me both. If it wasn't for Electabuzz, Ash and I would probably be dead.

I ran my hand through my hair slowly. God I had a headache.

"Hey, are you alright." I asked Ash, who was too preoccupied by the small blade of grass to hear me. "Ash, stop playing with the grass and answer my question." I said in a harsh whisper.

Ash looked up quickly, a look of surprise on his face, before he looked back down. "Sorry, I'm fine." He said quietly.

"Good, now you can start telling me what happened after I left."

'I don't really know, I was just looking for Pikachu and then I heard this sound. It was weird like the sound of the wind, but not really, but then, then" Ash swallowed and gripped his throat, in an unconscious gesture. "Then something started choking me and I couldn't breathe-"

Ash turned around so that his back would be facing me. "It was horrible." He grew silent and I knew I wouldn't get anything else from him.

I sat next to him, my eyes staring off into the dark forest in front of us. Electabuzz followed my example, sitting on the other side of Ash; he seemed surprisingly calm for a pokemon who just appeared into this huge mess.

Taking one last look at the forest I took off my backpack, assessing the state of our supplies. I looked at Ash, and noticed for the first time that he didn't have his backpack with him. Whether he dropped it in his search for his Pikachu or if he just didn't bring it to begin with I didn't know. All I knew it was gone, and I wasn't going to risk another encounter with a Penumbra with Ash being in this state.

I looked inside my backpack and found five potions, two water bottles, a few granola bars, a flashlight, notebook along with a few pencils, and a full box of matches. A supply that would not even be nearly enough for two people, It's not like I expected to be trapped in this nightmare with Ash. No, wherever we're going we have to get more supplies, and the closest place is Veilstone, but from what I've seen in my brother's house, there's bound to be Penumbras in the area.

"But it's not like we have a choice." I said quietly to myself.

Moving all the items back in the bag until I had one of the granola bars in my hand, it was chocolate. It was unfortunately the only type of food item that I could take from my brother's house that wouldn't spoil after only a week's worth of traveling. Chocolate was my least favorite flavor, and my brother knew that, even as a child I hated the taste. I didn't like the sweetness that came in the beginning that slowly morphed into a bitter aftertaste that made my mouth dry. If I knew my brother, and I did, he deliberately bought the large supply of chocolate granola bars the moment he knew I was coming, along with chocolate milk, bread; basically anything with any type of chocolate was in my brother's house.

Briefly, I looked at Ash's figure, then at the granola bar in my hand, then without thinking I threw it over so it would land in front of Ash. I turned my back on Ash as I zipped my backpack, ignoring the crinkling of an unwrapped wrapper opening behind me. Even the look Electabuzz gave me didn't distract me from glaring at the forest.

I don't know how long I sat there, I couldn't exactly figure out if it was supposed to be morning or early afternoon and coincidentally my watch had stopped working. I knew I was growing tired, but Ash had already fallen asleep awhile ago and somebody had to keep a lookout. It took even longer for me to order Electabuzz to follow Ash into the land of slumber. He was the only creature here that could stop the Penumbra from killing us all and we needed him at his best. I could have just asked Ash to wake up and do lookout but there was one big thing that stopped me from doing so.

I didn't trust him.

Everyone says he is brave, loyal, and a great friend. All I can see is a pathetic, crying, and stupid boy. From what I can gather he is the weakest link to this group. Getting into trouble the first moment we got here, splitting up in favor to search for his beloved Pikachu. There was no way Ash could hold his head together if he stood lookout.

No, there was no way that he was going to run that risk.

It's not like he hasn't gone through sleepless nights before, but the fact that I don't even know its night is even more aggravating.

I grabbed my backpack, I yanked my notebook out. It was opening the semi-new book to the first page. In every journey that I began, I started a new journal to document my activity. There really wasn't a specific reason as to why I did this other then the fact that it relaxed me. I grabbed the pencil that was inside my backpack and started writing in the notebook. Writing about everything, my handwriting staying legible even during moments of complete frustration my handwriting stayed the same, but I knew when I went over it that I would remember the feeling I felt writing the passage. It was like a small imprint that only I could detect, maybe it was the same for all writers.

I stopped writing, noticing the small groans coming from Ash as he slowly got up from the floor into a sitting position. As he turned to face me I put my notebook back in my backpack.

"Hi Paul, did you sleep?" He asked Yawning slowly, scratching the back of his head, the hat that he always wore tilted to the front of his face from the movement.

"Fine." I lied, zipping my backpack, ignoring Ash's stare that seemed to be drilling holes at the side of my face.

"Um, Paul-"

I continued to ignore him as I rummaging through my backpack to find the granola bars that would serve as our breakfast.

"Paul, I just want to say-"

The granola bars we're in my hands by now, again both chocolate.

"Thanks."

I tossed the granola bar, and Ash who by now, was staring at his hands didn't see the granola bar coming his way and eventually hit his head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"It's not my fault you don't pay attention." I said, smirking.

"Me not paying attention, you're such a jerk, even when I'm apologizing to you!" He yelled, crossing his arms, a small pout forming on his lips, and I couldn't help thinking of my earlier thought from today, or yesterday.

Yep, Definitely like a girl.

* * *

And that's the chapter, short I know. Hmm, but there's not much to say about this chapter other then Paul really needs to resolve his issue with chocolate. just a side thought, I do regret not putting Pikachu in this story it was unfortunately necessary at the time, and right now but I love that little yellow guy.

unrelated subject: skillet ( a great band to listen to when you feel frustrated.)


	5. Chapter 5

how long has it been a few months, sorry. Yes,yes, I know that Ash is uke-ish in the earlier chapters, but keep in mind that I started this in seventh or eighth grade. I do apologize for it though hopefully this chapter makes up for it since Ash mans up, sort of. -enjoy

* * *

We had been walking to veilstone for about half an hour. I made Electabuzz take point while we were walking after all he was the only one that could defend us. Ash was in the middle and I was at the very back of the short line. Making Paul look over his shoulder to make sure those weird shadows weren't following. They probably were but weren't making themselves known which unnerved Paul to no end. Perhaps he was just being paranoid, but it was better to be on full alert then to have his guard down and be attacked.

Paul continued on, noticing Ash's silence for the first time. He seemed to be in deep thought about something, which could never be good if it concerned his so called rival. Though he wasn't talking, which was a good thing in itself, but Paul couldn't help feeling suspicious. He glared momentarily at Ash's back before taking a look at his Pokémon who was moving at a steady pace at the front. Electabuzz had always been one of his most loyal Pokémon. He could always count on Electabuzz to follow through with his commands or die trying. Before that statement would have been another exaggeration on Paul's part, but as of this moment it wouldn't be. Still, it was odd that he had Electabuzz's Pokeball in the first place. He didn't notice at first that he wasn't supposed to have Electabuzz's pokeball in the first place. He just naturally remembered his pokeball and called out his name without thinking. He remembered specifically that he left it with his brother so it could train alongside his brothers Pokemon until his next gym. So why did he have his pokeball?

Paul shook his head, annoyed by his inner monologue. It's possible that my brother put Electabuzz's pokeball back in my bag but then why would he do that unless he knew this would happen. No, that didn't seem right, my brother might be secretive at the worst of times but I'm sure he would tell me to be careful of shadows coming at me and threatening to make me go 'poof'. Paul stopped his monologue from continuing, because finally they were back at Veilstone. They were atop a hill overlooking the small town, it was hardly visible considering they were in total darkness, but the group had long ago grown accustomed to the darkness and could see the faint outlines of the town.

"Alright, so…." Ash paused turning to Paul and giving him a sheepish look. "What now?"

"Now we go to the town and find some supplies." Paul answered overlooking the town with a grimace over his face.

I noticed Ash nod vigorously, determination lighting his eyes. It was comforting to know that he was going back to his normal self. I gestured to Electabuzz to take point as we continued on our way.

The journey down to town was unnerving, expecting a Penumbra to pop up any second, but they didn't and we got into town safe. We rushed over to the poke mart, wanting to make this trip end more quickly. The store was empty, welcoming us with eerie silence as we walked through its entrance.

"What happened here?" Ash questioned. "Paul, do you have any idea what's going on?"

It was to be expected that eventually Ash, would start asking questions it was just a matter of when and unfortunately now was not a good time to explain nor was I in the mood. So I settled for the easiest answer I could come up with.

"I'll explain later."

Ash narrowed his eyes, a scowl appearing on his face. "No, Paul I think you should explain now."

I rubbed my head in aggravation, didn't Ash understand the gravity of this situation. This wasn't some game. Did he not sense that?

"Is now really the time?"

"Now is as good of time as any." Ash persisted, crossing his arms and Paul knew that Ash would not move an inch without gaining the information he wanted.

He noticed his Electabuzz staring at Ash in amusement. Electabuzz was accustomed to following his orders and was used to others doing the same.

I stared at Ash before I gave up and told Electabuzz to watch the door. Then I gestured to Ash to take a seat on the counter. He did never letting his eyes off of me.

"What do you want to know?"

"First off what were those- that shadow thing? You know the one that tried to kill me."

"How could I ever forget." I said sarcastically, watching as Ash straightened in his seat and gave me a glare. "That was a Penumbra." I said seriously. "It's a creature of an eclipse or so it said."

Ash stared at me in amazement, as well as confusion." You talked to one, when? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It didn't seem important at the time." I told him honestly."Getting supplies was the first course of action. I thought we could have discussed this situation at a later time, when we knew it was safe, as well in a better state of mind."

During my reply it seemed that Ash had gotten off of his seat. As he stalked towards me and did something that I never thought Ash would ever do.

He punched me, and I have to say for such a small kid he had quite an arm. Before I knew it I was on the ground surprise overtaking me for a second and only a second before I regained my composure. I noticed Electabuzz was awaiting my order to attack Ash, but I waved him off. Instead, choosing to stand up and dust myself off. I ignored Ash's enraged look.

"Need to get something out of your system, please choose the wall next time."

Ash made another move to punch me but this time I was prepared the attack. Grabbing his arm before it could do any damage to me and twisted it behind his back. Ash gave a tiny groan of pain at the pressure on his arm but I kept it in place.

"I said the wall." I whispered into his ear, which sent a shiver through his body. "Now calm down, and relax. If not I might change my mind about telling you the rest."

I felt his shoulders ease up along with his arm, but I waited for a full minute before I let him go.

"Relaxed?"

Ash turned away avoiding my gaze but nodded.

"Alright, to be honest I'm not sure what's going on. All I know is what that Penumbra told me, the one that attacked you."

Ash looked up to me so many emotions flashed in his eyes, anger, was the most apparent. When I knew he wasn't going to make a move to punch me I continued.

"He said that somehow his species had found out a way to make a full eclipse happen and thus stay on earth. How he made everyone including the Pokémon to disappear he didn't make very clear but it's their doing."

"So your saying, that everyone's gone, Dawn, Brock," he paused for a moment looking at the ground mournfully." Even Pikachu is gone and now I'm stuck with you." He said angrily, turning around to face the counter.

"Tragic, I know but I don't like it either. We have to figure out a way to fix this, but not now. It's too dangerous here. Let's just get the supplies quickly and leave."

"Fine." Ash agreed never turning around to face me.

I sighed turning to Electabuzz who was smirking in amusement; he seemed to be fighting off the urge to laugh. I was fighting off the urge to flip him off. I shook my head and went further into the store to get more supplies.

When we were done taking all the useful items from the store we left. We had even found a backpack for Ash to put get even more provisions.

Now we were at the edge of town and I honestly didn't like it. It more or less felt like a trap something that appears in a horror film. You know what I mean, when the entire group is done about to get the necessary items from some random checkpoint. Be it guns, food, shelter something is always waiting for them to kill them off, or at least one of them anyway.

This time I was taking point and it just dawned on me that we were headed in the direction of my brother's ranch. I guess in some subconscious level I felt safe being around my brother's house, or I could just lie to myself and say that it was the only way to get to route 214.

"Are we going to your brother's place?" he seemed to have had the same epiphany as Paul.

"No." I stated keeping the pace the same.

"Don't you want to see if he's there?"

"He's not." I continued, not noticing that my pace had increased.

"Paul! Slow down!"

I stopped turning around to see Ash panting, as he tried to catch his breath. I looked behind him to see Elctabuzz giving a small grimace.

Ash looked up a small flush appearing on his cheeks from overexertion.

"Don't you want to make sure? Maybe-"

"I was already there." I cut in, not wanting to bring any hope into light in this dim situation.

Ash stared at me for a few seconds. "Alright, but perhaps we could stay at his house. You know get our bearings and everything. It's far enough from town right? We should be safe."

I took his word into consideration. It was true that we needed to figure some plan of action to survive. We couldn't just depend on Electabuzz and go blindly into any direction we choose. Plus Reggie's house did have some useful items that the Poke mart would not have on its shelves. We could stop there for the night or day or whatever the time it was.

"Fine, let's go." I said and trudged on to my brother's house.

* * *

Hooray chapter veilstone is complete now onto the next one. Hopefully this story will be done soon. Yes, I will never give up on the story no matter.

unrelated subject: Eames/Atrhur (0w0)


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the extremelly long wait, and would like to thank all of you who commented, story alerted, and favorited this story, it is greatly appreciated.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to get to the house. To be honest, I didn't really want to go back to my brother's house. Considering the last time I came there was Penumbra. It would be safer now that we had Electabuzz but well things happen. It was our only option at this point to get our bearing and see where we can go from here.

Not to mention, I needed to find a way to fight the Penumbra. We couldn't rely on Electabuzz to protect us the entire time. He's a great pokemon but his endurance can't last forever, and when it does we won't last a second.

I shook my head pushing the thought away glancing back at Ash briefly who only stared back.

He pointed to the house a hopeful look on his face. "Do you think-"

"No." I said turning back to the house. "There's no one there I checked." It was harsh I admit but I've never been one to care for that type of thing, so I continued on to open the door.

It opened easily enough, not that it was a surprise. It wasn't locked before and I highly anybody had come in to remedy the situation.

I went to, flipping the light switch on to no avail. The electricity was out, figures.

"Would you pass me the flashlight?" I asked, ignoring the exasperated sigh from behind me.

"Yeah sure here you go." Ash said passing me the flashlight. I swerved the dim light into the living room, everything was where they were supposed to be except for Reggie's which were scattered all over the floor. I took a step forward moving towards the inside of the house.

"Electabuzz I need you to stay here with Ash while I go look for something useful, I'll be right back."

The expected protest from Ash came instantaneously, something I could predict but unfortunately could not stop. Well I never did expect the headache to stay away for long.

""What do you mean I'm to stay here. We should be staying together Paul. Don't you know the saying "Don't say I'll be back". It's the perfect set up to another murder in some horror movie and I think that's the last thing we should be doing in this nightmare."

"It's a good thing I don't very much care what you think." I said with ease. "Now stay put and don't stray too far away from Electabuzz, I don't want a repeat performance of earlier." Ash didn't say anything, so I chanced a look, he was glaring, his stance defiant, and he seemed to be ready to protest and possible start yelling until he turned around and marched himself on the couch.

"Fine, then don't listen to me." He said. "Go be an idiot."

Electabuzz turned his head to me, irritated. He didn't seem to like my plan either, and as much as I would have liked to go on my merry way, it just would have been counterproductive. Electabuzz might be one of my most loyal pokemon but he was also stubborn, and seeing that he wasn't too happy about me leaving it wouldn't take much persuading on Ash's part for Electabuzz to ignore his orders and follow me.

"Look," I said rubbing my head viciously. God I needed a Tylenol." It's just a quick trip, going as a group would just attract too much attention, alright. Besides I know the layout of the ranch, so I'm the logical choice to go in and out. If I'm not back in an hour then feel free to go on a search party and look for me but until then just wait here. "

It was a logical explanation and a rational one, and right now we needed to focus on keeping that train of thought or at least one of us. Electabuzz seemed to understand and accepted the terms and went to sit down next to Ash, but the grimace was still in place. Ash didn't move small frame tensing visibly.

"I'll be right back, alright."

I started walking into the house towards the backyard

"Would you stop quoting every dead guy in horror film!"

* * *

The first thing I did was go outside to the barn. Reggie always kept his 'weapons' there, they were tranquilizer guns. I always wanted my brother to get a real one, in case someone broke in or because of a wild pokemon. I even tried to convince him, but all he would do is shake his head and say he was a pacifist and didn't believe in guns.

"Hippie" I muttered without thinking, making my way to the barn.

In hindsight, even if Reggie had a gun it probably wouldn't have made a difference anyway. They were fighting shadows. What could a bullet do except go though it and miss its mark entirely.

The barns entrance was closed but with a little push the large doors opened easily. Reggie usually kept the Pokémon for the night, which was why it was so large.

It was empty.

Not one single pokemon was there no flapping overhead where the bird Pokémon perched, no bug pokemon chirping quietly in the corner, no bibarel munching more pokefood than it needed, just empty, quiet, replaced by an overwhelming silence that I seemed to be slowly growing accustomed to.

I couldn't however get accustomed to the feeling of helplessness that came with it.

I continued walking until I reached the back closet where Reggie kept the tranquilizer guns. He hated using them, but it was necessary. Pokémon were known to get….difficult during the breeding process and at times it was necessary to put them to sleep so they didn't harm another pokemon or person. I didn't, but it was hardly what I needed to help protect us from the Penemubra's. I needed something that could dispel them, the way Electabuzz could, and apparently the sun.

So, what did the two have in common, light? It wasn't exactly implausible, but the only source of light that seemed to work was flashlights, but they were dim at the best of times. It could hardly compare to the glow of the sun. So what was left?

I rummaged through the closet throwing out ropes, buckets, tools and just making a mess in general. Not like Reggie was here to yell at me anyway. It didn't take long for me to empty the close, the frustration and helplessness that I kept at bay before came rushing back.

I punched the closet door breaking one of its hinges. My hand hurt like hell but it helped.

There had to be something.

I closed the closet doors, stepping over the pile carefully and going to Reggie's workbench. Reggie never really used it. It was just sort of there, it didn't really have much use of anything other than to take care of a smaller Pokémon injuries or some other nonsense my brother deemed important. He usually kept medical supplies that could prove valuable to whatever journey we were going on.

I tugged at the drawer only to frown when I noticed it wouldn't budge. I tried again but to no avail. It was locked.

It wasn't really a surprise. My brother was extremely careful of that sort of thing. I felt the underside of the workbench and tugged out a key that was wedged into the tiny crevice of the bench.

Though to be honest he could have done a lot better.

I unlocked the drawer and found a box, a red box that I have never seen before. I opened it and stared at its contents in confusion. It was a gun? I took the piece of paper at the top of the box.

In bold letters it read.

**Flare Gun : Instruction Manuel**

* * *

There will be changes made to previous chapters so if you see any changes do not worry, just making the adjustments so that Ash, is well more Ash, and the story flows better now that I know where I'm going with this. i will post the next chapter hopefully soon.

Unrelated subject: Breaking Benjamin: Break my Fall


End file.
